Cape and Cowl
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Summary: Kevin Levin's happy life was shattered after the murder of his mother. He left Bellwood for seven years, traveling the world, the galaxy to enact his vengeance…to become the zenith of human potential. M for lemons and graphic violence.
1. Loss

**Cape and Cowl**

_**Summary: **__Kevin Levin's happy life was shattered after the murder of his mother. He left Bellwood for seven years, traveling the world, the galaxy to enact his vengeance…to become the zenith of human potential._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing, Batman belongs to DC Comics, and Ben 10 belongs to Man of Action and Cartoon Network._

* * *

**Loss**

_"All sense has left my life..." __–Kevin Levin_.

* * *

Kevin was walking his mother back home; they'd spent the night at the movies, seeing a film his mother had wanted to watch. They'd been enjoying their time together, he heard footsteps approaching them.

"Hand over your wallet now!" the mugger demanded.

In any other circumstance, Kevin would have fought him, but he didn't want his mother to get hurt, this wasn't like Ben and Gwen, they had powers and they were also agile, his mother was just an ordinary woman.

"Okay dude, here," he slowly handed him the wallet.

"The pearls lady, quick!" the man snarled.

"Wait—!" his mother's voice spoke.

There was a sound like thunder, Kevin would never forget it. He had absorbed metal, preparing to be shot, but he never felt the bullet's impact.

The man hadn't fired at him. He watched his mother fall to the pavement. The mugger turned and ran.

Kevin gasped, reaching for his mother, he hadn't fought back, he'd done the right thing and given the mugger the money, he'd still shot his mom to death. Kevin reached out, holding her in his arms.

"Oh God! Oh God! Mom, please don't die!" He was trying to use his powers to seal the wound, but his mother wasn't an Osmosian, she couldn't absorb anything to staunch the bleeding.

"I'm sorry mom, I'm so sorry!"

"Kevin…it's okay…it's okay…I'm…so…proud of you…I…I love…" his mother's eyes shut, she didn't speak again.

"No…No!" Kevin screamed, agony filled his voice. His mother was dead, and he couldn't save her, he couldn't use his powers quick enough to seal the gunshot wound, even his powers that had saved his life couldn't save hers.

He heard the sirens wailing as the police arrived. An officer approached him. "Hey son, you're going to be fine."

"Officer Gordon, we have the description Kevin gave us, it seems to be that Joe Chill, we put out an A.P.B. on him, hopefully, we'll get him."

"See kid, we'll get him for you, I promise," James Gordon smiled, he'd seen this happen far too often, but there was definitely something different about Kevin Levin.

Kevin didn't say anything. He saw Ben come running towards him, Gwen was on his phone, asking about him.

"Kevin…I'm very sorry," Ben consoled his friend. This had never happened to him before, he tried to comfort his friend.

He handed Kevin the phone, Gwen's voice spoke. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Gwen arrived the next day; he met her at the airport.

"Kevin!" Gwen called to him. She ran to him and held him in her arms. "I'm so sorry about your mother."

"Thanks, I'll be okay," Kevin reassured her, he gave a small, half hearted smile.

They had his mother's funeral a few days later, giving her immediate family time to get there. They didn't say much to him, they just gave their condolences.

Suddenly, he saw a familiar face walking towards him. "Tommy! Tommy Elliot! I haven't seen you since I was ten!"

"Hey, Kevin, it's nice to see you, despite the circumstances. I'm sorry about your Mom, my dad died in that accident and Mom died of cancer a few months, ago….so I understand how you feel."

"Thanks, are you going to be staying?" Kevin seemed to cheer up at the sight of his friend.

"No, just here for the funeral, then I head off to medical school, I want to study to become a surgeon."

"That's great! I just wish we could have met differently," Gwen smiled; Kevin's childhood friend seemed to be very nice, although Kevin hadn't really talked about him.

"Ah, this is my childhood friend, Tommy Elliot. Tommy, this is Ben Tennyson, and Gwen Tennyson, his cousin, and my girlfriend," he added with extra emphasis.

"The Alien Hero! It's nice to meet you; I've heard stories about you!"

"Of course," Ben smiled. "Kevin doesn't talk about you much."

"That's all right," Tommy smiled. "It's nice to meet you too Gwen."

Tommy paid his respects to Kevin's mother. "She always used to make the best cookies."

He turned to leave, "Listen Kev, we need to get together again, maybe before I leave, I still have that old war game we used to play. Maybe you're smart enough to beat me."

"Maybe when I'm in a better mood, maybe before you leave tomorrow."

Tommy nodded, appreciative.

Ben watched the young man leave. "He's nice. You never talk about him. You should have had him visit."

"He is pretty nice, for a rich kid, his parents had lots of money. I met him when I used to go to school. He was a classmate."

"He's polite, smart, and handsome, he did seem preoccupied with something though."

"Don't know what it was, he did say his mom died of cancer recently. That must be it," Kevin frowned. He was concerned that Gwen had commented about Tommy's looks, he was good looking no doubt there.

He took his mind off his friend and his thoughts returned to his mother. He looked down at her grave.

"Mom, you know I'm sorry…" Kevin looked at the tombstone, still grieved.

All the others had left, except for Gwen and Ben, who stood behind him.

"I'm going to be leaving town for awhile," Kevin told them.

"You don't have to go," Ben looked at him.

"My powers couldn't save her Tennyson, I took all the precautions so she wouldn't get hurt and she still died! I can't do anything right!"

"Kevin," Gwen tired to reason with him.

"It's not the same," Kevin snapped, "It's not like you guys, we can take a lot in a fight, Mom was just normal."

"How long are you going to be gone?" Ben asked.

"As long as I need to be," Kevin looked at them. He walked away from them.

He went home and began packing his bags; he took some money he'd saved up. He was going to search for a way to get revenge; he was going to make that man pay for what he did.

Gwen arrived at his house, she found him in his room.

"Do you really have to go?" Gwen looked at him, gently touching his cheek.

"There are things that I have to do and I can't do them sitting around here," he threw a shirt into the suitcase, zipping it.

"I'll come back to Bellwood when I'm ready," he smiled.

"How long will that be?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know, but I'll e-mail you a lot, I'll Skype if I can," he leaned in and kissed her deeply. "Goodbye Gwen, I'll miss you."

He met with Tommy for one last war game before his friend left for med school. He left Bellwood, knowing he'd be gone for a long, long time.

_Six Months Later…_

Kevin had been in France, training with Henri Ducard, learning how to track criminals. He had finished his training and was preparing to leave. He saw a figure approaching him in the darkness.

Kevin stared at the figure hidden in the shadows, "Who are you?"

"Someone who understands your pain," the female voice answered him. "You have the potential to be a great man. I believe with the proper guidance—that could still be the case. I believe you deserve that chance."

"What can you offer me that I can't find anywhere else?" Kevin asked.

"My Father has taken an interest to your plight Mr. Levin; despite the fact that you've become fabulously wealthy I know you want something that society has not given you, justice for your mother. My father can help you get that, he can teach you how to fight and give you everything you need to become a beacon of Justice."

"Who is your father?" Kevin asked.

"Ra's Al Ghoul, he is a wise man and he can help training you to become stronger."

"I have trained with masters of every field I've wanted to learn, why should I meet with him?"

"Because he knows you can save your city, not Ben 10, not the Plumbers, not the police, you, and you alone."

"Tell him I'll see him," Kevin followed her.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Talia, Talia Al Ghul; we will fly to my father's headquarters in Egypt."

They arrived in Egypt and set out into the desert. They arrived at a large stronghold; Kevin entered the building and was lead through the halls and through a large doorway.

"Greetings Kevin Levin, I am Ra's al Ghul, I hope you have come here in search of true justice, a righting of wrongs for both you and this poor, pathetic planet."

"I'm just here because I've been told you can help me learn what I want to know, martial arts, tactics, that sort of thing. Even with my powers, I was still helpless. I don't ever want to be helpless again."

"I shall teach you some of what you wish to know, but I have many connections, I can supply you with teachers."

"I can find my own teacher, but I will accept your offer to stay and learn," Kevin said politely.

"I'll have Ubu show you to your room," Ra's gestured to a big, burly servant. He escorted Kevin out of the room.

He looked at his daughter, "Talia."

"Yes, father?" she asked.

"See to it that young Gwendolyn will have nothing to do with him, get her out of the picture."

"We can kill her easily, but he would suspect something if anything happened to her," Talia wondered what could be so special about some girl.

"You are a woman and my daughter Talia, I'm not so simple, you know what to do. Breaking a woman's heart is easy enough."

"Yes, Father," Talia turned and left.

"The Anodite's influence on him is too strong. If she's out of the way, I can mold Kevin Levin into whatever I wish him to be."

* * *

Gwen stared up at the large nightclub that had just opened up in Bellwood, the Iceberg Lounge, owned by a fat little man named Oswald Cobblepot. Still, she had reservations about the place, she heard that both human and aliens frequented the place, mostly the criminal element. It wouldn't hurt to check it out; she wouldn't cause trouble until she could get something on him.

She didn't like what Bellwood was turning into, the alien crime rate had remained steady, with the Plumbers keeping busy, the human crime rate had gone up, and she'd even heard rumors that a crime Boss named Carmine Falcone had moved into town, setting up a large mansion in the middle of the city.

Up on Crest Hill, she'd noticed construction crews were beginning to construct something big. Along with another building in the middle of town, a large corporate building for an up and coming business that had appeared out of nowhere. She hadn't gotten many details about this businessman, apparently, he'd made billions dealing in technology and he had decided to call Bellwood home.

She sighed, the world was getting darker, her city was becoming dirtier and the relative feeling of safety and security was starting to slip away. Gwen decided it was time to leave.

Suddenly, someone stopped her, "Oh, hello there." She turned and looked at the plain looking, dark haired young man. He was about her own age, maybe a little older.

"Ah, sorry for that dollface, I couldn't help it, I wanted to thank you for coming tonight. You're the only one in this audience of deadbeats who gets my jokes."

"You're welcome Mister…" Gwen couldn't remember his name.

"Joe, Joseph Kerr," he smiled. "Would you like to come here for lunch tomorrow Gwen Tennyson?"

"How do you know my name?" Gwen asked.

"Girl as famous as you, you're hard to miss," he smiled.

"This better not be a date, I do have a boyfriend."

"No, just a thank you dinner, that's all."

"All right, I'll humor you, I'll see you tomorrow." Gwen walked out and headed home, checking her e-mail, maybe Kevin would write her, he usually wrote to her about his travels and sight-seeing, he also mentioned that he was studying abroad.

There was an e-mail, it was from Kevin. She opened it and read it. It was unusually short.

_I won't be e-mailing you anymore. I've moved on and found someone else. I don't love you; I never did in the first place. You were never there for me when I needed you. You'll never understand my pain. Move on with your life, I have already. Don't even bother to write back. I won't respond._

Gwen jumped to her feet; the chair fell back behind her. She wrote back a response, but it wouldn't go through. No matter how many times she sent the e-mail it wouldn't go through. She cried quietly to herself. This wasn't fair, everything had fallen apart, her city was slowly being taken over, her boyfriend was gone and she was too busy fighting aliens to attend college again.

She headed to the park and sat down on a bench, wanting to be alone with her thoughts.

"Hello beautiful," a voice said cheerfully.

"Joe, hi, I was kind of hoping to be alone for awhile," Gwen sighed. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Turn that frown upside down Gwen, I like it when you smile," Joe grinned at her, his eyes were filled with amusement.

"Kinda hard to laugh when you have a bad day."

"Well how 'bout I lighten the mood with a joke, he gestured theatrically. "See, there were these two guys in a lunatic asylum…and one night these guys decide they don't like living in the asylum any more. They decide they're going to escape!"

Joe stretched his hands grandly, "So, like, they get up onto the roof, and there, just across the gap, they see the rooftops of the town, stretching away in the moonlight…stretching away to freedom…"

"The first guy jumps right across with no problem. But his friend, his friend daren't make the leap, y'see, he's afraid of falling."

He gestured with his hands, "But the first guy has an idea…He says "Hey, I have my flashlight with me! I'll shine it across the gap between the buildings. You can walk along the beam and join me!"

Joe was trying not to laugh, "B—but the second guy just shakes his head. He suh—says…"What do you think I am? Crazy? You'd turn it off when I was half way across!"

Gwen began to laugh, her eyes brightened and a smile crossed her face, "I think I needed that!"

"Putting a smile on people's faces is all I want to do. Who's for Chinese?" he asked.

"Chinese sounds nice to me," Gwen got up and followed him, she felt better, she still wondered about Kevin, why he'd not even called her when she'd left him messages, begging him to talk to her.

Gwen would try to do her best to cope without Kevin, she had to wonder if she'd made a mistake somehow and should have gone with him when he left. She couldn't think about that now, she didn't want to. She turned her attention to Joe, following him to his car. She wondered if she would ever be able to feel happy about anything again.


	2. Rebirthing

**Rebirthing**

**_Author's Note: _**_Thanks for all the feedback on this story, wasn't sure everyone would like it. To my Guest reviewer. Yes that is the "Same" Talia in Streets Run Red; she's Talia Al Ghul, an important character in DC Comics and a love interest of Batman's. She's playing a slightly different role in this story since it is a Gwevin pairing. Pulling a lot of dialogue from the Nolan movies, Frank Miller, Mike Barr, and Paul Dini, so not all of the dialogue is mine.  
_

* * *

_"I felt alone in the world. I lost my mother, my girl, my purpose. I wanted to make a difference in my decaying city. But I couldn't do that as Kevin Levin. I had to become…someone else entirely." –Kevin Levin._

* * *

Kevin sat in his room, checking his e-mail, he was expecting a reply from Gwen, instead he read the most devastating message he'd received in his young life.

_"I won't be e-mailing you anymore. I've moved on and found someone else. I don't love you; I never did in the first place. You were never there for me when I needed you. Peter Miller, a sophomore at my school died in an accident, he was a good friend, and you aren't here to help me through this. You'll never understand my pain. Move on with your life, I have already. Don't even bother to write back. I won't respond."_

"Gwen, you can't do this!" he screamed at the screen. He quickly dialed her phone number. He was shocked to find he couldn't get a signal.

"Gwen…you can't leave me! You can't…" Kevin whispered, as he buried his face in his hands.

He looked over and saw a plate of food on a table. He ate it slowly, not enjoying it. He felt dizzy, it was probably his emotions, he didn't feel too well.

"Kevin…." Her voice called to him, she walked into his room and sat down beside him. She looked at the screen. "She abandoned you, didn't she? I'm very sorry…" she soothed him.

"It can't be true; it has to be a lie. She wouldn't just leave me out of the blue, with some lame excuse. She wouldn't…"

"I have watched you for many years; I knew she would eventually leave you…Beloved…." Talia leaned in close and kissed him.

"How long have you watched me?" Kevin asked, dazed by her kisses, grief clouded his judgment, his mind was in turmoil.

"It doesn't matter, but I'm here for you, I'm not going anywhere."

"Gwen can't leave me, this isn't real…" Kevin whispered as she pressed her mouth to his.

Talia smiled inwardly. His resistance was failing. Their plans for him were playing out as her father had predicted.

"Beloved, you give too much thought to what is "real" and what is not, to what is "true" and what is "false"…I realize that is your way," Talia cupped his face in her hands. "Just for once, accept things as they are…just once, let yourself go…"

Talia pulled Kevin closer, so he was between her legs; she pulled off his shirt and guided his hands to remove her tunic. "…And take me with you…"

"She held you back, now show me who you are without restraint…" Talia smiled, she guided his hand to her breast.

"I can't…" Kevin whispered.

"Yes, you can, those silly moral codes Tennyson and the rest of them have, it did not save your mother…"

"Don't talk about my mom; I don't want to think about it…" Kevin sighed.

"Then don't think at all..." Talia whispered. She gripped his manhood gently, Kevin felt it harden and he groaned.

"Good boy, you aren't a child anymore; she guided him into her body. "Let me pleasure you…"

"Gwen…Gwen…" Kevin moaned, his eyes were shut, he said her name. Talia hid her disgust.

"Kevin, look at me," she whispered. He opened his eyes and looked disappointed.

"The girl wouldn't even let you love her like this, why do you call for someone who is not there."

He didn't say anything.

"I will wipe her from your memory; she won't mean anything to you anymore. Say my name, Kevin…"

"Talia…" he gasped as she started to thrust against him slowly.

She guided his hands, told him where to kiss her, how to give her pleasure. Kevin didn't want to think anymore, he wanted his release and he wanted it soon.

Their bodies collided; the harsh breathing filled the small room.

"Beloved…" Talia cried out, orgasm filled her, Kevin was merely a child, barely out of his teens, and yet he had the beginnings of greatness, both in pursuit of justice and pleasures of the flesh, he would make a fine lover; she would make sure of that. She had lived for hundreds of years, alongside her father, and yet she had become fond of him in a twisted sense. He would forget the girl, that pathetic idealist that burrowed her way into his heart.

"Gwen!" he bellowed. "Gwen…" he hadn't even realized that he'd called her name. The release was exquisite, he was exhausted, he wanted to sleep.

"Talia...I…" he panted as he rolled away from her.

"Go to sleep, Beloved, you were wonderful…" she smiled at him. He lay naked on his bed, he drifted off to sleep.

She turned and left.

Many hours later, Ubu walked into his master's study. "Master, it is done."

"Good, my precious daughter is pleased with him, to think we found a boy of his potential in that city," Ra's smiled.

"it was five years ago, Ubu, my daughter was in Bellwood on behalf of LexCorp when she was taken hostage by would-be vermin, seeking ransom, but I had sent her there to observe the "heroes" that protect it."

"Ben 10, Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin arrived to rescue my daughter, the boy was rash, this Kevin Levin, but he could fight. Ben 10 won the day of course, but the boy caught her eye."

"The Tennysons are too moral, both of them are, although I did hear that Ben contemplated killing Levin when he went insane, his cousin prevented it, and in truth, Benjamin would never kill anyone."

"Levin's moral gray tendencies make him compatible with our goals."

"Levin will join us, he has the potential to succeed me," Ra's smiled. "Go, my daughter is here, attend to my business, keep an eye on Bellwood and have my people report back to me."

Ubu left as he saw Talia enter the room.

"He called out her name," Talia scowled, "I could have enjoyed it, if he hadn't screamed her name. He will forget her completely; I will make sure of it, the idealistic little slut!"

Ra's laughed, "You shouldn't be so jealous of the girl, you've made it so she doesn't want anything to do with him."

Talia sighed, "I had hoped that he would not think about her, after drugging the food Ubu gave him, I had hoped the heartbreak he would experience would cause him to be more…receptive to my advances than he was."

"Did he please you, Talia?" Ra's smiled. "Is he everything you'd hoped he'd be?"

"He is satisfactory, I've bedded better men, but he will serve our proposes father. He has given me what I wanted, an heir for al Ghul."

"Yes, he will become our greatest asset, even if we cannot mold him, the son you carry will become what we want him to be."

* * *

Kevin opened his eyes and sat up; he pulled on his clothes and walked out. He noted the training robes they'd given him. He dressed and left the room.

His memory of last night was hazy, he couldn't quite remember what had happened, but it had been nice.

He ate breakfast and went into a large room.

"Lady Shiva!" Ra's called, a beautiful woman approached him. "Kill him!"

She rushed at him.

"What?!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Death does not wait for you to be ready!" Ra's explained as Shiva began to kick him in the gut, following it up by slamming her elbow into his face.

Kevin hit the floor hard; she was good, really good. Kevin managed to scramble to his feet and block her strikes and kicks.

"Death is not considerate or fair. And here you'll face death!"

Shiva slammed her fist across his face; Kevin took the blow and retaliated, gripping her foot and throwing her back, he slammed his head into her stomach, using every single skill he knew to beat her off, she backed off, as Ra's gestured for her to relent.

"Ubu, give him a sword!" Ra's Al Ghul ordered his servant.

Kevin took the sword, Ra's attacked him viciously. Their blades gleamed in the harsh sunlight. The swords met and tangled furiously. Kevin was determined to win.

Kevin blocked a blow and hit him across the face. Ra's staggered back, but quickly regained his footing. Back and forth across the sand they moved until Kevin's energy finally gave.

"You are beaten, you have many skills, but you lack resolve, purpose," Ra's told him.

"How do I find my purpose?" Kevin asked.

"My purpose was…my wife, my beloved Sora; long ago we were happy together. I was a physician. I discovered a secret and I used it to cure the Sultan's son, but the madness that took him caused him to murder my wife."

The King, in blind love for his precious son, blamed me for her death, and buried me alive with her corpse; I escaped and exacted my revenge against him."

"That must have been a long time ago," Kevin noted, it sounded like the middle ages or something, he didn't know, he'd done a great deal of reading in the Null Void, there wasn't much else to do in the Incarcecon.

"Come with me," Ra's gestured, Kevin followed, they got in a plane and headed out into the desert, they stopped and disembarked and Ra's led him to an enormous pit.

"What do you see, Kevin Levin?" Ra's asked.

"A pit," Kevin stared down, it was like looking into the bowels of Hell.

"Let's go in, they ascended, using ropes. Kevin watched in surprise as the men pulled them up before others could reach for them.

"What's going on?" Kevin glanced around as prisoners tried in vain to scale the rocks to freedom.

"This is part of your trial, your rebirthing into the man you were destined to become. Climb out of Hell and by doing so; you will understand your purpose."

"This place is death, and you still fear death," Ra's Al Ghul looked at him. "You have three days, and if you do not climb out of the pit, you are unworthy to call yourself a defender of true justice."

"Ra's, what are they saying?" Kevin gestured to the chanting prisoners.

"DESHI DESHI BASARA BASARA! DESHI DESHI BASARA BASARA!"

"Rise!" Ra's al Ghul replied.

Kevin saw Ra's al Ghul turn and sprint toward the walls of the pit, he began to climb effortlessly, scaling the walls and leaping over the huge gaps and he disappeared into the light.

Kevin tried so hard to climb out; he struggled for two days without success. It was the third day, this was his last chance. He wasn't about to fail.

His body ached, his muscles burned, he had to keep going, he willed himself to keep going. His purpose in living was to fight evil. He knew that now more than anything, Kevin realized that was what he was meant for, and he would do that all his life, but only if he could get out of the pit.

"Time is subjective. One year can be lived in a single second," Kevin began to recall his teacher Chu Chin Li. "An instant is all you will have in that single second—you must become your foe. You must enter his mind—"

Kevin continued murmuring under his breath as he prepared to climb out of the pit. He made a mental decision, he wouldn't use the rope this time, he had tried to climb out while having a rope tied around his waist.

He'd been afraid; he wasn't going to be afraid anymore.

"—Anticipate his attacks, and make his skill your own." Kevin leapt forward, gripping the stones as he scrambled up. He made it a few feet higher until he came to a ledge. "Seek your own death—" he took the leap across the wide gap. "Become it. And you will thwart it!"

He was crawling quickly, he would leave the pit. He had found his purpose. He heard a noise behind him, a swirling and flapping of wings.

"DESHI DESHI BASARA BASARA! DESHI DESHI BASARA BASARA!"

The Demon's Head had come to see if his extraordinary pupil had made progress. He was in awe as young Levin climbed toward him, he was completely focused and determined to get out. When he saw a large swarm of bats fly up and surround the Osmosian, he knew. Kevin Levin was an extraordinary man.

"Truly magnificent!" Ra's congratulated.

Kevin saw Ra's followers holding a man prisoner. Ra's handed him a sword.

"This man is a murder, he escaped the justice of society, but we will not let him escape true justice. Take this blade, stab him in the heart. You can take the law into your own hands."

Kevin was astonished, he knew one thing, he'd been tricked, duped, but he wasn't a killer. He'd taken one life, Ragnarok, the alien who had murdered his father. He knew that killing did not satisfy. It only made things worse.

If it had been some other time in his life, when he hadn't cared about morality or crossing lines, he would have killed this man he didn't even know, but he had no idea if this man was actually a criminal. He could be innocent for all he knew.

He knew what it was like to see someone you love die, senselessly murdered and he didn't want to become the people he was going to fight against.

Kevin shook his head, "You're insane!"

Ra's al Ghul looked at him, "I am neither a zealot nor a madman. I am a realist at least, and a futurist at best. Some do not agree. Thus, we must use whatever means necessary to protect and preserve what mankind would pillage and rape. The world will thank us someday."

Kevin should have realized this guy was just as crazy as Aggregor or Vilgax, he just hid it well, because he acted like a gentleman and a human being.

"I decided early that I would never take a life. Right around the time I decided that I wanted to live. It wasn't an arbitrary decision and it was more than moral. It's about _identity_. As long as you can choose that, choose who you are in the world...you can choose to call yourself sane."

He knew they were trying to manipulate him, and no one was going to tell him what he was going to do. He would deal with criminals in his own way and he wouldn't be a puppet for anyone.


	3. Bellwood's Favored Son

**Bellwood's Favored Son**

**_Author's_**_ **Note**: Borrowing from Frank Miller's Batman: Year One, not all of it though._

Gwen Tennyson._ I haven't thought about her in years. I'd put her out of mind after she broke my heart after I left Bellwood. Now she's become an _obsession._ I find myself searching my memory for her...all the way to the dimly remembered days before my life was _shattered_ forever. Before I became what _I _am. –Kevin Levin._

* * *

Kevin Levin pointed his sword at Ra's, enraged, "You thought you could manipulate me?! Turn me into your personal killing machine?!"

He glowered at Ra's al Ghul, "My mother was murdered, and my girl left me, the path I have chosen is all I have left and no one is going to tell me what to do!"

"I will wipe the world clean of evil, isn't that what you want."

"Not what you're talking about Ra's," Kevin hissed.

"Now we must be enemies! You will regret this insult, Kevin!"

He lunged at Kevin, slashing at him with his sword, Kevin parried; quickly taking advantage of the situation as Ra's tried to maneuver him towards the pt. Kevin kept his guard up. The other Assassins tried to attack him, but he avoided their blows, wounding them so they would be incapacitated.

Kevin stabbed Ra's al Ghul in the stomach, not hitting the vitals, but the man could still bleed out if he didn't receive medical attention.

"You have two choices, your men can kill me or they can save you. You'd best find yourself a doctor, Ra's, I'll be leaving!" Kevin

"Well played, boy. Compassion is a trait your enemies will not share! Remember that well!" Ra's shouted. Kevin saw the man's acolytes carrying him off somewhere.

Kevin staggered through the desert; he remembered the city wasn't too far off; he could make it there and get medical attention for the dehydration.

"…So hot…" he muttered to himself, overwhelmed by exhaustion, he collapsed.

"Kevin…Kevin wake up!" the voice called to him.

"Gwen…that you…?" he opened his eyes to see an elderly gentleman looking at him. He looked around, he was in a hospital.

"You're very lucky to be alive, I as fortunate to learn that you were headed out this way," the older man with dark, balding hair glanced at him with a sense of affection.

"How long have I been asleep?" Kevin was curious.

"Three days, Sir," the man replied. "You are Kevin Levin, aren't you?"

"And who are you?" Kevin demanded.

"Sorry sir, my name is Alfred Pennyworth, I was your late mother's butler," he explained.

"Mom had a butler?" Kevin asked.

'When she was younger, Master Kevin," Alfred smiled."I was her father's butler and I helped raise her. She didn't want her father's money, so she left home at a very young age. When I heard about her unexpected death, I took it on myself to find you, but you were hard to track down."

"So what do you do, besides serve tea?" Kevin teased.

"I have medical combat experience, I also have combat experience, I'm knowledgeable in computers and a retired SAS soldier. I do think I could help you in your cause."

"What cause would that be?" Kevin asked. He hadn't mentioned anything about doing anything.

"You're mother's death affected you deeply, Master Kevin. I hope that I can assist you in whatever your endeavor is."

"I have spent the last seven years traveling, what makes you think I don't go places just to see the sights?"

"Your wounds give away that you've been fighting, and they are not merely bar brawls."

"You're a pretty smart old guy," Kevin smiled.

"Indeed I am, Master Kevin," Alfred smiled.

"So, does that make you my butler?" Kevin asked.

"At your service, Master Kevin," Alfred said humbly, he took his suitcase from him.

"What should I do once I'm released from the hospital?" Kevin asked.

"What do you want to do, Sir? The choice is yours," Alfred replied. "I am only here to assist you."

"I think it's time I returned home," Kevin smiled. They flew back to the U.S. It felt good to be back in his native country after seven years abroad.

Arriving in an airport, Kevin found some gorgeous models lounging around doing nothing.

"Do you have some time to spare for me?" Kevin asked politely.

"For you handsome, we've got time," the blonde girl smiled. "Aren't you Kevin Levin?"

"Yes, I am," he smiled. "Keep me company?"

"Oh we'll do more than that, Mr. Levin, I can give you a good time," the blonde girl replied.

"I…have too much on my plate at the moment, all I ask for is that you both accompany me home, I will pay you generously as long as you stand there and look pretty, easiest five grand you ever made."

They eagerly agreed, he wrapped his arms around their waists and ushered them to his private jet.

"Alfred, do you think you get their things?" Kevin tossed the old man his keys.

Alfred drove them to the airport and Kevin boarded his private jet after finding something that would make his return to Bellwood a spectacular and memorable one. While the pretty girls chatted amongst themselves, Kevin stared at Gwen's picture.

"Master Kevin, who is that?" Alfred asked.

"She…she was my girlfriend…" he whispered, Alfred heard the sadness in Kevin's voice.

"Was, Sir?" he asked, she was beautiful, far more than these empty headed women he saw on this plane. He could see it in the girl's eyes, just from her picture. "She is Gwen Tennyson, isn't she? Ben 10's cousin, I do believe. That's why, you two were together, I remember that now."

Kevin got off the plane, wrapping his arms around two models he'd hired to accompany him through the airport. A blonde and a brunette, he barely remembered their names. He just wanted to make a flashy entrance.

He stepped down the stairs of his private jet.

"Is that Kevin Levin, founder of Levin Enterprises?" the press shouted. "Get out the camera; I have to see for myself!"

"Hold the presses!" Vicki Vale shouted into her iPhone. "Kevin Levin came back from overseas! Make it front-page news for tomorrow!"

Kevin walked into the airport, reveling in the attention he was getting.

Ben was also at the airport; Gwen had come back from a much-needed vacation. She was going to announce that she would run for the mayoral seat in Bellwood.

"Gwen, welcome back!" Ben greeted his favorite cousin as she disembarked from her plane and entered the airport.

"Ben! Nice to see you, hey, what's the press doing over there?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen…it's…!" Ben exclaimed, in shock.

–Welcome Back, Mr. Levin—"

"—How's it feel to be back—"

"—Any plans, Mister Levin—"

"—Princess Caroline—any truth to the rumors—"

Kevin walked right by with a familiar smirk on his face.

Gwen's mouth dropped open; Kevin's arms were draped around two drop dead gorgeous women. She began to reach out to touch him but pulled back at the last second.

She sighed in disgust and turned to leave, suddenly, Kevin turned his head and his eyes met hers.

He mouthed her name silently. Kevin gave her a smile, the familiar smile she'd seen him give when he was genuinely happy. She turned on her heel and left.

Kevin lay in his bed alone, his mind was lost, he had arrived back in Bellwood, putting on quite a show, but he'd never felt lonelier. He knew he could call up Ben, go and hang out to Mister Smoothies. But he didn't have the heart to do that.

He had recognized her walking pattern, heard her sigh of disgust. He had turned his head, thinking it would just be his imagination, but there she was in the flesh…her hot succulent flesh, he wanted to suckle and kiss her skin, hold her against him…he shouldn't think about that…he would have no control.

He handed the nameless bimbos their checks and had Alfred pull the limo around. They drove to his new home, Levin Manor as he called it. He built the place for a reason; it would be his base of operations.

He had collected trinkets and treasures and paintings and "stupid crap that stupid rich people buy" as he described it.

Kevin sighed, he was by himself, he looked up at the empty ceiling, he wished Gwen were there, his mansion was large and empty, especially since he wasn't entertaining guests.

"Gwen…" Kevin sighed, he missed her, he had purposely been avoiding her, an unpleasant reunion would not lighten his mood.

He lay in his bed, covered by warm blankets.

Kevin slipped his hand under his boxers, between his legs, he caressed himself gently, stroking his testicles until he felt them tighten, he ran his hand up and down his shaft as it stiffened.

"Gwen!" he hissed, he pictured her hands, stroking him; he imagined what it would be like to be buried in her slick, hot pussy. He knew she'd be soft and sweet, he would knead her breasts until she'd groan, tease her nipples until they were hard, he'd suck them until she climaxed, he'd use his fingers and touch her, watch her orgasm, call his name and beg for more.

"I need you, dammit! I love you…so hot and tight!" he snarled, he imagined his lovely girl covered in sweat panting, her breasts rising and falling as she held him against her, he'd take her slowly, making love to her, then he'd give her hard, wild, hot sex after they rested, oh, yes, he'd have her, he'd sex her until she got pregnant with the child they deserved to have together.

He felt his semen leave his body as he found release, he felt the bliss and then the despair, that dream of her was nothing but a silly fantasy. She didn't love him anymore, he was alone.

"I shouldn't…do this to myself…I'm Kevin Levin, I don't enjoy anything. All that really matters is my mission. This city needs me to save her…my wants, needs and desires don't matter."

"I can't…I won't think about her…" The memory of her was torture enough. He needed to get started. He had a lot of work to do.

He got up and put on some clothes, a disguise. Making himself unrecognizable was easy enough.

He looked like a typical homeless war veteran. He drove down to Bellwood's red light district, he had recalled it had been smaller in his teens; he had sometimes snuck into those places, before he'd met Ben and Gwen again.

He continued walking down the street.

"Cheer you up, Mister?" a female voice asked. Kevin looked at the girl. She was definitely a hooker.

"I down it. How young are you?" Part of him really didn't want to know.

"As young as you want me to be," the girl replied. She sounded desperate for money.

"Stupid bitch thas all wrong, Holly. You're doin' it wrong, Holly," Stan, her pimp came up behind her, grabbing her hair.

"I did it like you said. Just like—" Holly protested.

"That's right, honey. You got to pick you types," Stan scowled. "Got to know which ones want what you got. This one's not—"

"I haven't said, have I?" Kevin asked gruffly.

"That Vice I smell?" Stan asked. That crazy old Vet bit—thas old, man".

"I'm not the police. Believe me." Kevin knew there's be a fight coming.

"You still here? Told you to go, Holly," he scowled.

"He hadn't said," Holly protested.

Stan grabbed Holly by her hair. "We'll talk this over later, sweet chunks."

"No…I think you're done with her," Kevin provoked him, even though he knew he shouldn't.

"Man, you pushin. You on edge. You want a new scar? Just tell me where, man…"

The pimp tried to knife him, Kevin dodged it. He gripped Stan's wrist and forced him to drop the knife as he elbowed him in the face.

Kevin kicked the pimp to the ground. Suddenly, he felt pain in his leg, someone stabbed him. It was the girl.

""Come on you guys—I got him—"

He gripped her wrists and pulled the knife out as he elbowed the attacker behind him and kicked the one in front.

He gripped Holly's arm to hard, he heard her scream in pain.

"Damn it!" a voice shouted from above. "Nobody hurts Holly!" A woman leapt out from a balcony, landing on all fours and hissing like a cat.

She executed a high kick, Kevin avoided it and slammed his fist across her face and she hit the pavement.

Kevin heard the screech of sirens. This wasn't good.

"Get up Selina—Get up—" Holly tried to wake her friend.

"Freeze—" one of the cops shouted. The other fired at him. The bullets lodged themselves in his shoulder. He hit the ground.

"He didn't move, man!" The officer scolded his partner.

"He was going to," the other shot back.

Kevin was bleeding pretty bad. "Needs a doctor," the first one said.

"Maybe after he's booked," the other told him. They cuffed him and placed him in the back of the patrol car.

Kevin wouldn't let them find out who he was. It would ruin everything, and he'd already screwed up royally tonight.

"Any cash?"

"Couple of bucks. No I.D…Look, man—he's bleeding all over the back seat. We've got to take him to a hospital."

"You look, boy." The other snapped. "I've run in a thousand like him. Drifters. Who needs them?"

"If he dies—" the first cop protested.

"You two. Stop the car. Get out," Kevin ordered.

"The hell…?" the second stated in surprise.

"Don't mind him boy, probably hopped up on something fast, y'know?"

Kevin snapped the handcuffs.

"Oh, my God, he—" the officer in the passenger seat didn't get to finish as Kevin attacked him from behind, smashing him in the face with his fist.

"No—let go—" the cop couldn't see or breathe because Kevin had gripped his throat and covered one of his eyes. The car swerved and crashed. Kevin managed to scramble out.

He pulled the two cops to safety. He scrambled to his Porsche, his bloody hands fumbling for the keys.

He was mentally berating himself for his stupidity. This was no way to save Bellwood from the scumbags who had taken it and dragged it into Hell. The criminals needed to be afraid.

_…Fear of God…Fear of God…_ it was the only coherent thought as he sped back to the Manor. He had no idea what he needed to do to make them afraid of him. He had never felt so much despair in his life…

* * *

Gwen Tennyson was hanging out with a bunch of her girlfriends, they were chatting and talking and discussing their day.

Some of them were talking to each other; Gwen saw some of her friends, including Emily, gathered around a laptop.

"Oh, he's hot, did you see his abs, how'd he get to look like that?" one of them asked.

"It's gotta be working out," the other replied.

"I can't believe we're watching someone's sex tape of a multibillionaire, don't they call him Bellwood's Favored Son?" Emily asked.

"He looks familiar," one of the girls looked at his face.

"Gwenny that's…!" Emily exclaimed.

"_Kevin_?!" Gwen finished, staring in horror at the tape, he was in bed, naked, with some sexy, busty, blonde, he had her between his legs. Gwen nearly lost the contents of her stomach.

She spotted the lock on his neck, the lock she'd given him as a birthday present. He was still wearing it.

"Suck my dick, you slut, suck me hard, ugh!" he grunted.

She stopped a moment, "I thought rich guys were nice."

"Just make me cum!" he growled.

Gwen felt her body shaking, this couldn't be Kevin, he never talked like this. He never treated women like this. He never spoke to _her _this way_._

Had seven years of wealthy, fame and booze turned him into a lecherous glutton?

Gwen did not look at anything on the screen, except his eyes, the eyes of the boy she'd loved; they were hollow and empty, filled with nothing but anger and lust.

The speakers were filled with the loud, exaggerated sound of sucking, and she heard Kevin let out a roar.

"Gwen! Dammit!"

"Who is Gwen? Some slut you had before me huh?!" the girl demanded, pulling her mouth away from him and glaring.

Gwen, being a very common name caused the others to shrug while Emily shot a quick glance at her friend.

"You don't get to say that about her! Don't say another word, just moan and squeal and spread your legs like a bitch, and let me do you hard and fast!" Kevin gripped the woman by her throat.

"Okay, okay handsome, calm down," she whispered, frightened.

Gwen blanched at this, she knew Kevin had a temper, but she'd never seen it this bad before. This was too terrifying to be called erotic or hot, so why was it on the internet?!

He rolled her over and started pounding into her; the others were staring slack jawed except Emily, who was looking at her friend.

"That is so hot!" they exclaimed. "He's like a wild animal. If my boyfriend was even a little bit like that I'd sure have a good time."

Gwen heard his voice, groaning, grunting, panting as he continued or a few moments before she heard him orgasm.

"Gwen, lovely Gwen! Oh…please…please…"

"Kevin! You're a god, please, please do me again, I don't care who this girl is, just do me again!"

He pulled her back to him, he pinned her down beneath him, he was much gentler this time. Gwen tore her eyes away, walking quickly to the bathroom; she found the toilet and vomited.

Gwen cleaned her mouth and returned to the room. The video was paused.

The others had gone off to do other things, except Emily.

"Gwenny, you know he called your name," she said.

"Yes," Gwen sighed, burying her face in her hands. "Em, we'd never slept together, I wanted to finish college and then wait until we got married, so it'd be special for us. He understood that, and now he doesn't care at all. He just wants to get laid."

"I heard this tape gets pretty freaky," Emily said, "I heard he tried to eat a gun on camera."

"What?!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Just watch the tape, Gwenny, it's really crazy." Emily hit play.

The nameless blonde girl was gone, Kevin was alone.

"What do I do? All my money, everything I've earned, it's all useless! It's taking too long, No one will show me what I want to know!" he reached out and clutched a 9mm in his hand.

"Mom, I'll be with you soon, I'm sorry!" he stuck the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger emptying the clip into his mouth.

Gwen and Emily shrieked, expecting to see his brain splatter on the back of the wall. They didn't see anything, not even blood; Gwen glanced at the mirror behind the bedstead. She could see metal coating the back of his head. His powers had absorbed the bullets, he couldn't die; his body wasn't going to let him.

Gwen sensed something in that moment; her powers that were acutely attuned to his emotions only heard one thing.

_You try to hold me back, but you're weak. You know it in your soul. For I am your soul... You cannot escape me...You are puny, you are small, you are nothing... You're nothing but a hollow shell hat cannot hold me... A rusty trap. The time has come. Smoldering, I burn you... Burning you, I flare, hot and bright and fierce and beautiful. You cannot stop me, not with wine or vows or the weight of age... You cannot stop me but still you try...still you run..._

Kevin collapsed, exhausted, the video went dead.

Gwen had to wonder what just happened; Emily gave her a sad look.

"I'm really sorry Gwenny; he seemed so different when you knew him."

"I know," Gwen looked at her friend, "I'll see you tomorrow at lunch okay. I've to get ready to announce my campaign."

She'd noted that the date on the video was years ago, shortly after he'd broken up with her.

Gwen felt disheartened; she wouldn't think about him, he was no doubt preoccupied with his next hookup. What could possibly motivate him to pursue her? He hadn't even spoken to her since he'd returned. She put him out of her mind; she had more important things to do.

* * *

Kevin sat down, still bleeding on a high arm chair. "Mother…I may have to die tonight." He said to himself. "I've tried to be patient. I've tried to wait. But I have to know."

He glanced at the bust of her face. "How mother? How do I do it?"

"What do I use…to make them afraid? If I ring this bell, Alfred will come. He can stop the bleeding, in time. Another of your gifts to me, mother. I have wealth. I used the money you left me, it was enough for me to invest and sell alien technology to earn billions. The manor I built rests of above a cave that will make the perfect headquarters…"

He stared at the wall. "…Even a butler with training in combat medicine...Yes, mother…I have everything but patience. I'd rather die…than wait…another hour…"

"It's been seven years…seven years since…since Zorro. The Mark of Zorro. Since the walk that night. And the man with frightened, hollow eyes, and a voice like glass being crushed…"

Kevin sighed deeply, "…since all sense left my life…"

Suddenly, a bat crashed through the window, shattering the glass and screeching loudly. Kevin recoiled.

He recalled something…something that happened when he was ten years old, plying outside with Tommy Elliot. He'd fallen down into an old cave, and was swarmed by bats.

"Without warning it comes... crashing through the window of the study…I have seen it before... somewhere ...it frightened me... as a boy... frightened me... yes, Mother. I shall become a bat."


	4. Taking Down the Mob

**Taking down the Mob**

_"I knew _something_ was down in the docks, something scary and terrifying. I could see him, the Batman. He was the fear of God, with the terror of the Devil. It was a pleasure to watch him work, sure he doesn't have my style or my awesomeness, but at least the bad guys are scared…and begging me to arrest them instead." –Ben 10,000.  
_

* * *

Gwen had never felt so uncomfortable in her life; she had announced that she was running for mayor. That got a lot of attention. The press spun it as "Retired Heroine Seeks to better our Fine City." Gwen knew Falcone and the other mobsters were on edge, because she was bribery proof.

They had sent people to "encourage" her to fall in line. She sent them straight to the I.C.U. They'd even tried to kill her, but they never could. So they decided to invite her to a dinner party, hoping that meeting her in person would change her mind.

Using her Plumbers training, she was able to make note of all the weapons and security the mob had at the building. She'd just have to play it cool and keep a low profile and not ruffle too many mobster feathers.

"Mister Falcone," Gwen smiled politely. "I'm honored to meet you in person!"

_About as honored as meeting Satan would be, _she thought to herself.

"I'm very impressed, Gwendolyn, a retired hero trying to better her city, it's very admirable. You could use a financial boost; I'm offering you a campaign contribution," Falcone appeared friendly.

"I'm awfully flattered, but you're so busy, a financial investment might inconvenience you at the moment," Gwen gave him an appeasing smile, she wasn't saying yes and she wasn't refusing.

"Make sure that you consider my offer carefully," Falcone smiled.

"I uh…" Gwen tried to find the right words to come up with a response.

"Oh, don't badger the poor girl, Carmine," Marian smiled. "I'm sure she'll give you an answer soon enough."

"Ah Gwendolyn, I'm surprised to see you here," Police Commissioner Loeb greeted her.

"Hello Commissioner," Gwen nodded.

"I have a phone call," Commissioner Loeb spoke up.

"Lieutenant Gordon, what a surprise," Loeb answered his phone. "Batman? I am eating, Lieutenant. …No I have not filled in your requests for personnel. I find them excessive. …Yes, Lieutenant, I'm well aware of the laws the vigilante is breaking, there are two sides to everything, aren't there?"

"Yes there are. And the Batman is having a positive effect on public spirit. Or have you noticed the drop in street crimes these past few weeks?...Further, I am not in the habit of explaining myself to my lieutenants. I hope we understand each other, Gordon."

"Have you seen Batman Commissioner? They say he's huge…" Marian asked.

"You shouldn't pry, Marian. Gill has his hands full, these days."

"Batman? Isn't he that vigilante that's made the papers?" Gwen asked.

"Yes he is. Quite interesting isn't it? Didn't you used to be a hero?"

"I haven't been a hero in years, heroics are hard, especially for people who try to change things," Gwen laughed. The others grinned, thinking she was mocking Batman. She secretly admired him. He was doing thing she and Ben had never been able to do, hit these guys where it hurt. She used to believe that you shouldn't take the law into your own hands, but she'd abandoned that belief, Bellwood had become a city that needed vigilante to do things the law could not.

"We're trusting him to cope with Batman—and with Gordon," Falcone replied, sipping his drink. "And I appreciate your trust boys, yes I do…"

"Hell Gill, nobody was about to go near you, until the polls got in on the Batman thing. Don't go cheap on the wine, Marian."

"Charlie. The things you say!"

The Councilman is blunt about his concerns. This is an election year," Falcone pointed out. My organization is likewise concerned. Batman is costing us money."

Gwen managed to not go slack jawed due to the fact that they were talking mob business in front of the police commissioner, but then again, they had him in their pocket.

Commissioner Loeb spoke up, "Two sides to everything, friends, Look at the long-term. A few street operators are out of action, yes—but the people of Bellwood need a hero. Like that Ben 10,000 fella. Makes them feel safer, and the safer they feel, the fewer questions they ask."

Gwen felt disgusted; they even used Ben 10,000 to their advantage. She didn't say a word.

"I don't like it, it's stirring things up," Falcone scowled. "That kid Dent pushing internal affairs to go after Detective Flass. Flass would be very hard to replace. And, should he talk…"

"Dent is your problem, Falcone, yes he is," Loeb replied.

Gwen saw the smoke bomb come flying in, she immediately shielded her mouth and eyes so she could see, the other mobsters were so panicked they couldn't see, but she could.

"What the hell—" Leob uttered in surprise.

"Who the—" Falcone asked, he felt something new and foreign to him. Fear.

"God, we'll all die—"

"—the lights, what happened to the lights—?"

"—Damn it it's just some smoke—" Falcone coughed.

"—Some stupid prank—"

"—Poison it's—"

"—Shut up—"

Gwen heard a loud _poom _as something exploded.

She heard the wall explode. She released her powers and said nothing while the others panicked. There was a large hole in the wall. The lights were out but she could see him standing amidst the smoke.

"Ladies. Gentlemen. You have eaten well. You've eaten Bellwood's wealth, it's spirit." Batman calmly approached the burning charger plate. Gwen could see his face in the flames. "Your feast is nearly over. From now on—none of you are safe."

He closed the lid, plunging the room back into darkness. Kevin could see her sitting there, calmly staring at him, no fear or terror in her eyes. He knew why she was there; they were trying to buy her off. They had failed and the two of them knew it. She had nothing to fear from him, he smiled a little as his masked eyes met hers. They managed to restore the power, he was long gone.

Gwen left the building, got in her car and drove straight to Ben's headquarters.

"So how did dinner with all the corrupt scum and mobsters go?" Ben asked cheerfully. "They buy you off?"

"No, but it was the best dinner I've been to, Batman showed up, scared them shitless!" Gwen laughed. "It took everything for me not to laugh in front of all of them."

"So what was he like?" Ben had heard stories of the urban legend.

"He was fear…fear for anyone who is a criminal. I admire him for that. He's getting to them when we can't."

"That's good, it means much less work for me!" Ben 10,000 laughed. "You'd better head home, Gwen. I've got work to do, and you do have to campaign tomorrow."

"All right, wish I could join you out there myself, but I don't feel it in me to fight anymore, at least, not with my fists." Gwen smiled softly. She turned and left.

Gwen arrived back at her house and got ready for bed; she sighed, and drifted off to sleep. Gone were the days when she only got a few hours of sleep before school. She could sleep as much as she needed to, at least until it was time to get up and campaign. Compared to back then, she got plenty of rest.

She shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_Gwen found herself in a dark cave, she couldn't see too much. She could sense it, prescience beside her. She felt hands wrapped around her shoulders._

_She could see the figure of Batman, his long cape barely an outline in the dark cave._

_"Who are you?" Gwen asked._

_"I am Batman," it spoke to her._

_"I know that, but who are you without the mask?"_

_"I am Batman," he repeated. "I was born the night he died. You helped shape me, kept me from becoming lost in the scramble for my own gratification. You keep me sane and I love you."_

_"But I don't know you!" Gwen insisted. The shadowy figure leaned in. Gwen could feel warm, hot breath in her face, he kissed her deeply._

_"But I know you, I have known you all your life, he wanted to forget you, he wanted to bury his feelings for you, but I would not let him, I kept our love locked away in his heart where he could not drown it out with beautiful women or booze or money. I will always battle evil as I will always love you."_

_"I don't understand…" Gwen whispered._

_"You don't need too…" Batman pressed himself against her._

Gwen woke with a start, sweat dripped down her forehead.

"Ugh! It was just a dream." Gwen felt exhausted; she didn't even think that was possible in a dream.

She looked down between her legs, "I had one of _those_ dreams! About someone I don't even know!"

His hands, she could feel his hands, touching her, his lips kissing her, suckling her skin. She could feel him buried deep inside her, his powerful body thrusting in and out of hers.

"What's wrong with me? I haven't been happy since I was married…" Gwen asked herself. She buried her head in her pillow and went back to sleep, this time, no images of vigilantes entered her dreams.

* * *

Kevin Levin left the mobsters, it had gone very well that evening, now they were afraid and he would stomp them out for good. It was time to go to work. He climbed over the rooftops and as he headed towards the docks. He'd heard that aliens had teamed up with Falcone's thugs to sell the mob level 5 alien technology and weapons.

He spotted the transport ship land. A thug named Stice was there waiting for the alien seller to unload the goods.

The nameless dealer handed him the weapons, Kevin noted.

_Factory new Laser Lances. To think that tech was _old_ now,_ he thought. _I think I'm starting to feel old._

_Ether point energy module. Antenna focus emitter, good for 35 minutes of continues fire at 0.6 Terawatts. Fortunately, I know how to break them._

He watched as the seller took the money. He handed Stice the laser lances. Stice didn't even test fire it. He just assumed it worked. Kevin spotted Carmine Falcone's car, along with Detective Flass sitting in the car passenger's seat.

_They don't even test them, kids these days, _Kevin shook his head; he noticed some of the other men started moving the weapons crates to trucks. Kevin pried the back of one of them open and snuck in, waiting for his prey. The man placed the box inside the back of the truck and turned around. Kevin snatched him from behind, pulling him into the darkness.

The other men looked around, wondering where their other companion went. He fumbled for the laser lance, he'd assumed it was like an ordinary gun, but being alien tech, he didn't know how to control the laser fire and squeezed off blasts that cause cars to explode.

"Careful Stice! You'll blow us all to Hell!" one of the other men shouted at him.

_I smell their fear; it tastes sweet, _Kevin smiled for the first time. He remembered how Ben had tried to instill fear in his enemies by screaming the name of his transformation. But he instilled fear through silence and dread.

A thug began firing his laser lance wildly, not caring what he hit. Suddenly, a strange shuriken flew out and knocked the gun from his hands. It landed on the ground.

"Is that…?" one man asked.

The other looked up in terror. "A bat!"

Kevin swooped down on them, throwing down a smoke grenade. The men coughed and sputtered.

"Can't breathe!" Stice shouted.

Kevin put Stice in a sleeper hold and the man slumped to the ground. He used his grapple gun to trip up another thug. He grappled up above them just out of sight.

"That's cute man, real cute!" the thug shouted. "Who do you think you are?! Darkwing Duck?!"

"Let's get dangerous!" Kevin snarled.

"Aaaahhh!" the thug shouted as Kevin slammed his feet into the man's face. The thug hit the pavement out cold.

Kevin cautiously stepped over the unconscious men and looked over as the rest of them tried to make a break for it only to run into Ben 10,000.

Ben 10,000 had arrived at the docks too. He'd heard about an alien/mob transaction, he was going to break it up, he'd been trying so hard to get Falcone for years, but he'd not gotten a lucky break until now.

"All right, I can finally bust you guys!" Ben said loudly and cheerfully. Kevin wanted to smack him.

Nobody took Ben 10,000 seriously, at least until Ben put on his serious face.

Ben saw him attacking, a blur of black and gray. He was skilled in martial arts. Ben wondered just who he was. Men were screaming and trying to shoot him while in a state of panic.

"Four Arms!" Ben 10,000 transformed into the Tetramand species as he fought off a small group of them, sweeping them off their feet with powerful punches. He dispatched them easily.Ben 10,000 looked at the vigilante and frowned. "Need any help?"

"I work better alone, and you're getting in my way," Kevin scowled. "This town's big enough that you can stay out of my way and still do your job."

"You could work with me, my best friend hasn't shown any interest in helping me out," Ben offered.

"I work alone," Batman repeated.

"You've been scaring up all the bad guys; you're making me look bad," Ben looked at him.

"Have you actually _been_ trying to fight them?" Kevin retorted, glowering.

"I've been fighting them longer than you!" Ben snapped.

"I don't have time to deal with you, Falcone's panicking. And because you won't stop talking, Detective Flass got away!" Falcone's driver started up the car, Kevin moved to go after him, only to have Ben turn into XLR8 and block Falcone's car. Taking advantage of the situation, Kevin smashed his fist through the roof and hauled Falcone out.

"Who the Hell are you?" Falcone asked fearfully.

"I'm Batman!" Batman replied, he used a grapple to vanish from Ben's sight.

Ben hauled Falcone's driver out of the car and tied up the remaining thugs and looked around. He jumped when Batman unexpectedly appeared behind him.

"Good work, you've saved me the trouble," He motioned to Ben. "Put them over there."

"Whoa!" Ben stared in shock. Falcone was tied to a giant spotlight, his arms outstretched like bat wings. Ben looked up in the sky. He could see the signal, a symbol of hope for the good people of Bellwood, a symbol of terror to its criminals.

"Now they all know I'm here," Batman said.


	5. Rekindling an Old Flame

**Reigniting an Old Flame**

_"He's making love to me, touching me, his tongue buried intimately between my legs. He seduces me with foreplay, I wondered if it was the suave manipulations of his playboy reputation. Part of me feels like a slut, considering his notoriety for getting women to spread their legs for him, but then he speaks and I know that the man with me is the Kevin Levin that I always knew and loved. He never wears a mask in front of me."_ —Gwen Tennyson.

* * *

"Mr. Levin, your lawyer is here to help you finish the paperwork," Lucius Fox smiled. The young man was business savvy, much more than he thought, considering the young man's playboy reputation.

"Send him in," Kevin told him.

In walked Frank Tennyson. Kevin was a little startled. Kevin knew Gwen's father was a lawyer, but he thought that the odds of running into him in work were slim.

"Crap!" he said it before he could stop himself.

"I do hope that's not in reference to my work," Frank laughed.

"No sir, I was just surprised to see you; that's all," Kevin admitted.

Frank went onto explain to Kevin everything that he had to do to purchase the Mister Smoothies franchise.

"Would you care to join me for lunch? There's something personal I'd like to ask you about," Frank gave him a look that he couldn't refuse.

"I have my guesses regarding the subject," Kevin replied. "I find it funny you want to take me out to lunch."

"You do have s lunch break, don't you Levin?" Frank asked. "I work on my own time so I can take lunch too."

They drove to Fox Gardens, a fancy restaurant in the middle of town.

Kevin ate his food quietly, enjoying the meal. Frank looked at him with interest.

"How are you doing?" Frank asked, Kevin knew he wasn't being friendly, he was genuinely wondering about him.

"I'm…all right…" Kevin replied. "What's on your mind?"

"Ever since your mother's death you've been different. What happened between you and Gwen anyway?"

"None of your damn business!" Kevin snapped.

"I'm her father so it is my business!" Frank retorted.

"She broke it off with me. And it wasn't even my fault."

"Did she tell you this herself?"

"No, she e-mailed me, didn't think she was that cold."

"She's not, she would have told you to your face! What did you do afterward? Found something pretty that would spread her legs for you, have you ever really been happy, Levin?" Frank scowled at him.

"What would _you_ know about sex, huh?" Kevin sneered.

"I have two kids, so I know _plenty_, and I was never disloyal to my wife, not even when we were dating. You think you're the only guy who's had his girl break up with him? Cry me a river, boy!"

Frank slammed his fists down to get Kevin's attention. "Don't think I haven't seen or heard about those scandalous sex tapes of those sluts you slept with, your company hired me more than once to settle with those idiotic bimbos. Don't think I don't know whose name you scream when you finish."

"Like you care!" Kevin snarled. The old man just wanted to dig the knife deeper, remind him of everything he didn't have.

"If you want her so badly, then win her back!" Frank gripped his shirt. "I can see through you Levin. You hide behind your money, the cars, even the women, in the end you don't care about any of that. It doesn't matter because _she's_ not there!"

"Don't talk to me about my feelings!" Kevin glared.

"If you keep denying them, you'll lose her," Frank looked at him.

Frank glared at him, "You know my Gwendolyn better than anyone! You were her first boyfriend for God's sake! You can't win her back with anything you could ever buy her. She just wants to have you back in her life. She won't talk about it, but I've seen her stare at your picture, sometimes she cries herself to sleep at night. She tried to move on from you, she found someone else, but then he left her too. The least you can give her is an explanation for your actions."

Frank got up after he finished his plate. "I'll have your paperwork done later this afternoon and you'll get it back soon."

"Thank you for lunch, Mr. Tennyson," Kevin watched him go. Kevin sighed. It wasn't as easy as Frank made it seem. It wasn't like Gwen was just going to walk into his office.

* * *

Gwen Tennyson was relatively happy, it had been seven years since Kevin Levin had left Bellwood and at the age of 26 she was settled into her life as a politician, she wanted to make a difference in Bellwood and was currently running for mayor. She had no desire to join the now-corrupt police force.

"Gwen, could you drop this paperwork by Levin Enterprises?" Frank asked.

"Levin Enterprises, Daddy?" Gwen asked a little surprised.

"Yes, I helped your old boyfriend with something; I did some paperwork for him. I don't have time to see him myself; I figured you should see him again." Frank Tennyson smiled.

"You do know what he's rather famous for; I don't have a relationship with him anymore."

"You keep telling yourself that, Gwen, but he does care about you."

"It doesn't seem like it," Gwen scowled.

"He does, Gwen, he's hiding it behind the booze and the women, but he still misses you."

"I'll do it…just for you, Daddy," she smiled stiffly. Gwen shrugged her shoulders and left.

Gwen drove to Levin Enterprises; it was enormous, looked important and was a surprisingly busy place.

She drove her car to the large building and walked inside to the receptionist.

"I'm here to meet with Kevin Levin," she snapped at the receptionist, she didn't want to be here, but her father Frank had told her that he needed paperwork delivered to Kevin Levin.

"You don't have an appointment, Miss Tennyson," the receptionist said. Gwen was still famous enough to be recognized by strangers. And she was running for mayor.

"Just tell him that I'm here to see him," Gwen glowered.

"Mister Levin, Gwen Tennyson is here to see you," the receptionist spoke.

"Please send her up," Kevin's voice replied.

"He'll see you," the receptionist told her. Gwen turned and headed up in the elevator.

Two women got in; they were carrying on a conversation.

"Come on, Jezebel, you should ask him for a date," Dawn smiled.

"Oh, I don't have the guts; I'd rather just skip a date and just ask him to do me."

"Kevin Levin, heard he's a sex god, make a girl all dreamy," Dawn laughed, "But he doesn't seem like it, he hasn't hit on any of the girls here."

"Don't talk to me about him being a sex god; I start to daydream about his fingers, what it would be like to have them inside me."

Gwen glared at both of them. So his playboy reputation was apparently, something ladies enjoyed about him. He made her want to puke.

He lounged in his office chair, his arms crossed, looking relaxed. He inhaled sharply as she entered the room. He felt tense, she was stunningly beautiful, just as lovely as he remembered; her slim legs, her long hair, her lithe body, he wanted to have her, right then, he wanted to make love to her, and it wouldn't be some other girl beneath him, he'd hear _her_ cries and see _her_ orgasm.

He tried desperately to push the images from his mind. She was here for business not pleasure. It had to be business, she looked utterly disgusted, and he was utterly smitten.

Gwen approached him, her eyes hard and angry, veiled by a polite expression on her face.

"I was expecting your father to come here," Kevin smiled, he was genuinely glad to see her.

"I came to deliver his paperwork; he's been swamped with cases lately so he asked me to drop them off here." She handed him the paperwork, now she could leave.

"You don't have to go," he looked at her as she turned to leave.

"I have things I have to do."

"I've heard you're running for mayor, best of luck with that." He smiled.

"Thanks…" Gwen replied, trying not to smile. It was like they'd never been apart.

"You look so beautiful…Won't you stay for awhile and spend some time with me?" He tried not to sound suggestive, but it ended up coming out that way anyway.

"I don't want to spend my time with someone like you!" she snapped.

"You do know my reputation don't you?" Kevin's eyes narrowed. Gwen's eyes widened.

"I've seen one of your disgusting sex tapes one of those empty headed bimbos leaked to the internet. You have a lot of nerve screaming _my_ name when you orgasm!" She snarled. "I thought you'd changed, but no, money has made you worse than what you already were!"

She used her powers to shut his office door and lock it.

"We're going to talk about this, right here, right now!" Gwen glared at him.

"Gwen, I don't think we should talk about it here, I'm at work. Maybe after my work day is done we can meet and talk about this later—" Kevin knew her well enough to know she was angry with him. He raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"What work?! Fucking blonde, empty headed bimbos?!" Gwen screamed loud enough that anyone walking by could hear her.

"That's enough Gwen!" he growled, he moved over to her and she backed away, she felt her knees bump a chair.

"I can hear them whispering and giggling, talking about how you'd be a sex god in bed, how they'd love it if you stuck your fingers inside them. They don't know you—"

"You're right, they don't know me, but _you_ do. You shouldn't tempt me Gwen. You _do_ know that I hate girls in makeup, makes them look fake, lipstick gets on skin and clothes, makes it obvious that you've had a girl when their lipstick's on your neck. Guys notice when eyeliner's smeared or runs down the side of a girl's face."

He cupped her face in his hands and stroked her cheek.

"You never wore enough to annoy me, but now that you're not wearing _any_…I can think of all the _things_ I can do to you and no one else will ever know after you leave this room."

She pulled away from him and threw up her hands, "I can't stand the sight of you! Your money, your cars, your _women,_ your smug smirk. I bet you've got a ton of "friends", begging you for money and favors. Now that I've run my Dad's errands, I'm leaving!" Gwen started to walk out the door.

"Gwen, don't go! Please! Don't leave me alone!" Kevin pleaded, his voice filled with genuine longing and desperation. She was his only lifeline and he was drowning without her.

She stopped, paused and turned to face him.

Kevin gripped her shoulders, pressing his mouth to hers in an open-mouthed, hot kiss; he tasted her lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring hers intently. He barely gave her time to breathe when he pulled away.

He wanted her, she was his girl, she belonged to him, he knew that. He didn't want another girl, just her and only her.

She saw it around his neck, the same necklace and lock she'd given him a long time ago. He was still clinging to the past, their past.

"Come here…Gwendolyn…" he whispered, motioning her with his finger.

Gwen felt her body moving, he pulled her body to his, pressed himself against her. She could feel the power radiating from him, his muscular body enticed her. His kisses made her feel heady and dizzy; his voice compelled her to stay with him.

Kevin shoved her into the chair roughly, swiftly moving and yanking down her underwear and pants, "I want to touch you."

"Kevin, you can't!" Gwen gripped his large hand and kept him back from her, she noticed he wasn't pushing against her.

"But you still let me kiss you," he pointed out, smirking.

"I want to touch you Gwen," he repeated, his eyes were burning with lust; she could see that he wanted much more than to just touch her.

She reached down to pull up her pants. He noted even her lingerie was modest and unsexy; most girls he'd slept with wore the smallest bras possible with thongs to match. They left little to the imagination and he hated slutty clothing, sure girls looked hot, but she had high standards regarding her image and her body, and it had rubbed off on him, he had come to expect a lot from other women and they never measured up.

"I'm just a slutty bitch; you call all the other "women" you hook up with that. How can you say that, after what you wrote me?"

Gwen began to recite that heartbreaking email from memory.

"I won't be e-mailing you anymore. I've moved on and found someone else. I don't love you; I never did in the first place."

"You were never there for me when I needed you. You'll never understand my pain. Move on with your life, I have already. Don't even bother to write back. I won't respond." Kevin finished, her eyes widened.

"Why'd you say that? Didn't you write it?" Gwen asked, stunned.

"No, I didn't. _You_ wrote that to _me_, except it said that one of your friends that I don't know died or something like that. I tried to respond but nothing got through."

Gwen stared at him, "I tried to call, but all my calls were dropped."

"Same here, someone…someone did this to us on purpose," Kevin's eyes narrowed, who would try to separate them, and why?

"You're not a slutty bitch, I just wanted my own pleasure, those girls, I didn't really want them, you're here with me and that's all I want," he whispered.

"Why would someone do this to us?" Gwen asked; she reached up to touch his cheek. "I thought I lost you…"

"You never lost me Gwen," Kevin replied, he held her hand.

"How do I know that?" Gwen asked; her eyes were filled with doubt.

"Because I love you, you're the only girl I've ever wanted in my entire life."

He moved close to her again.

"I want you, right here, right now," he whispered, he longed to bury his fingers in her warmth.

"Kevin, you're working, we're in a public building, I can't…" Gwen swallowed nervously.

"I wanna finger you, feel your tight pussy and hear you moan."

He had never liked the sounds of other women, they always started off loudly; he could tell they were exaggerating their pleasure. The noises they made reminded him of mindless animals.

He slipped her pants back down and he watched them pool at her feet. Kevin removed her shoes so he could free her legs, he moved back so he could look her in the face as he touched her. He brushed his finger around her opening, parting her folds as he penetrated her gently.

Gwen sighed, his finger played her, stroked her, pushed into her with experienced ease, she knew his reputation as a playboy, but how much of it was true? She didn't want to think about it. He stretched her body, coaxing her arousal.

"You feel just as good as I've imagined," he whispered.

"You probably say that to every girl you've fingered," she sighed. "…Feels good, K—Kevin…fingers…thick and hard…"

"That's not the only thing about me that's thick and hard," Kevin whispered, pressing himself against her, tapping her with his rigid erection. "Do you _see_ what you do to me?! Can you _feel_ how hard I am?! Just for you, Gwendolyn Tennyson! I will push you down onto this floor and bury myself inside you; I will cum, call your name, and have you over and over until you're spent! And you _will_ enjoy it"

"Please don't say things like that, my mind can't handle it!" Gwen tried to push the erotic images from her mind, but she couldn't, the thought of being with him was too much. She'd denied him in hopes for something special when they were married, but life had given her heartbreak and sadness, in this brief moment with him, she could experience the happiness she had denied herself for a long time.

"Don't deny you want me," Kevin whispered.

"Why do you make me feel this way?" Gwen asked, her eyes pleaded for an answer, for his affections and love.

"Because we know we can't keep playing this game, can we sweetheart?"

"No, Kevin…" her voice trailed off.

"What do you want?" he asked her, he stopped moving his fingers. She groaned. Her voice was soft, lovely, gentle, the sounds of pleasure were sweet music to his ears.

"I want you."

"You want me to…what?" he placed his palm against her opening; he could feel the moisture on his hand. She wanted him and he rejoiced in her desire.

"Keep touching me…"

He smiled broadly as he dipped his fingers back into her and used slow, circular motions to stimulate her. "Nice to know you're enjoying yourself."

"I'm going to kiss you…" he whispered.

Kevin leaned forward and kissed her. He couldn't let any of his staff hear them, it added excitement to his ministrations, but if they found them, they'd just assume the usual, but he would prefer that they didn't know of their relationship.

The kiss was greedy, demanding, Kevin wanted her, he'd suppressed his desire so long, he'd seen her on the news, he'd dreamed about her. He'd thought about showing up at a fundraiser, but he knew he wouldn't have been able to control himself. He knew the scandal this could cause, but he didn't care.

He rubbed her clit, hard, he heard her sharp gasp, he smiled, "You like that Gwen; I'll do it harder!"

He rubbed her roughly; adding another finger, he began to lightly graze her vaginal walls with his fingernails with just enough pressure to cause her to buck her hips off the chair.

Kevin curled his finger in the "come here" motion, he smiled, "Come here, lovely Gwen."

Gwen cried out unexpectedly as she felt orgasm hit her, the moan that escaped her lips was loud enough to be heard through the door.

He licked her fluids off his fingers, "So nice!"

Gwen blushed, she'd never seen anyone do that before, Kevin licked his lips.

Gwen leaned back in the chair. "I need…more…more!" she moaned, her body ached. She wanted more than his fingers inside her. All her resolve, gone, shattered, and all he did was kiss and touch her. Gwen felt horrible, like she was "easy" for him to have.

She didn't flirt with guys, try to go out on dates or try to hook up with random, handsome strangers, but her she was, begging like a wanton lover for him. She'd never stopped thinking about him all these years, she had always wanted him, she didn't push him for too much in their relationship.

Kevin smiled; he moved his mouth to her sex, "Not done with you yet. I'm hungry and I'm gonna eat you."

"Kevin…" Gwen kept her voice a whisper, she was so needy, she'd missed him so much. After Joe had disappeared one night, she'd searched for him everywhere, the police had looked too, but he was nowhere to be found. They had declared him dead.

She had tried to move on from both losses but it hadn't worked, and then Kevin had reappeared and hadn't even acknowledged her. But here he was, touching her, kissing her like they'd never been apart, as if they'd been lovers for years.

"I've dreamed of you for so long," he whispered, "You're still wet for me, Gwen, and your pussy…"

He pushed his tongue into her entrance, Gwen clamped her mouth shut, trying not to scream, his tongue was hot, searing her with his heat, she could feel him licking her, tasting her, his eyes were open and he was looking up at her, satisfied by her reactions to him.

He pulled her forward so she was lying down slightly in his small chair; he supported her with his arms.

His tongue explored her folds, she hissed in pleasure, trying to not make any noise; she jerked her hips up towards his mouth, trying to set a rhythm. Gwen felt something shaking, as if he were laughing in amusement.

Kevin smiled, he'd had sex before, with a few women, some were far more beautiful than Gwen, but they'd never reacted like this, they were not _her_, he had always envisioned her face and called her name when he came. He'd seen their shocked faces and they'd hated him for it. He didn't care. And so his reputation as a playboy had been established.

His tongue found a bundle of nerves and he pressed his tongue against them. He heard her scream.

"Kevin…ah!" she was loud; he didn't care if every woman in the building heard it. Gwen knew that she could be heard, but she couldn't control her voice, not with his tongue buried in her aching core, coaxing her toward an exquisite orgasm.

"Heh, heh, heh…" Gwen panted, sweat dripped down her face. Her fingers found their way through his hair.

The rhythm of his tongue was unforgiving, he could feel her orgasm as she clenched around his tongue. He wouldn't let her stop. Her cries were incoherent. He heard his name.

"Kevin….faster…harder!"

He did as she asked, his tongue prodded her, struck her in such a way that it caused her to lose control; Kevin felt her orgasm again, but this time he opened his mouth to swallow it, reveling in her taste.

"…is mine and mine alone," he finished as he pulled away, he picked her up off the chair.

"On your floor, you were serious?!" Gwen asked. He was completely shameless.

"Yes, we're gonna have wild, hot sex right now, I have to make up for lost time. I can't control myself anymore."

He pulled her down to the floor, kissing her gently, his arms wrapped around her waist; she could feel his stiff erection as it pressed through his pants.

"Do you want me, Gwendolyn?" he demanded, his voice was a feral growl.

"Y-yes, Kevin, I want you," Gwen replied, her body was shaking, her eyes were filled with lust.

"I know you want me, we've been fighting our desires for a long time." He kissed her again.

"Can you soundproof a barrier around us Gwen?" he asked, straddling her waist.

She nodded. Gwen put up a barrier, uttered a spell and looked up at him, anticipation in her eyes.

"This suit is so uncomfortable!" He growled in frustration, he pulled off the suit jacket, tossing it aside.

He took off his shirt, kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks; he tossed aside his boxers and moved over her.

He pressed kisses to her neck, nibbling and sucking, he wouldn't give her a hickey but he did enjoy kissing her neck, caressing his lips over her hot skin.

"Lemme take your shirt off," he undid the buttons, pushing her shirt off her shoulders until it fell to the floor; he undid her bra strap, cupping her breast as she shivered due to the cold air.

He stroked her nipples with his thumb, brought his mouth down to suck them harshly, he lightly grinded his teeth over them.

Gwen moaned. Not even her late husband had done something like that. Kevin made her want more, always left her breathless.

He planted kisses on her stomach, stroking her soft skin with interest. "You're gorgeous…" he murmured, mesmerized by her.

"You do this to every girl you screwed?" Gwen murmured.

"No…just you," he whispered. He pulled away for a moment.

He pulled her shoes and socks off, Gwen kicked away her pants. Kevin smiled broadly as he pulled off her panties.

Gwen reached out, grabbed him by the necklace like a collar and dragged him to her.

"Let me touch you," Gwen whispered.

"Gwen," he groaned as she encircled his engorged manhood with her small hand, she began to rub it slowly, watching him.

"I always thought of you, always imagined you doing this to me, even when I was alone, when I'd touch myself. I want you to stroke me." Kevin closed his eyes; Gwen saw the contented expression on his face.

"You are dirty, you know that?" Gwen laughed. She felt him; he was firm and hard beneath her fingertips.

"Yes, baby, I'm a horrible letch, I have a filthy, filthy mind, but only when I think about you," smirked.

"I didn't know I had such power over you," she purred, she rubbed the tip of his penis and he grunted.

"Just like I always imagined, rub me harder, Gwen, make me cum!" he ordered harshly, his breathing ragged.

"Ask me nicely Kevin Ethan Levin," she smiled slyly.

"Please Gwen; make me cum with your lovely fingers."

"All right…" she stroked him, setting a rhythm that made him groan and grunt. He was above her, without any hesitation, he orgasmed, his seed spilling onto the carpet. He wanted to be inside her the next time that happened.

"I know that one of your fantasies is that I give you oral sex isn't it, Kevin?" Gwen whispered in his ear.

"Yes," he replied, growling.

"I want you inside me, please," she whispered. "I will give you your fantasy…some other time."

"So we _will_ make love more than once," he smiled.

"I am the only woman you'll ever make love to…" she leaned in close and kissed him. "The only one you've ever loved…"

"Yes!" he rumbled, "The only woman I'll ever make love to is you."

"Promise me, there won't be any other girls."

"I never wanted another girl," he kissed her, probing her lips with his tongue, he ravaged her mouth eagerly.

"Kevin"…I don't have any protection, I haven't been on the pill and you don't have a condom do you?"

"No, I don't like them, I haven't gotten a girl pregnant and there are no baby mommas asking for child support," he held her close. "I wouldn't mind if you got pregnant, I'd be a man and take care of you both. So don't worry, and just enjoy yourself."

"As long as your sure, Kevin," Gwen sighed, it probably wasn't like the movies where people slept together once and got pregnant, but she was unsure of what he meant by not minding if she got pregnant with his baby.

"Ah! Gwen! Love you Baby," he groaned as she pulled his hips forward and guided him into her body. She groaned in pain. She hadn't made love since she'd been married; her body had to adjust to his intrusion.

"You're not a virgin," he murmured, a little disappointed, but then again, he hadn't waited for her either. He smiled, she had experience, he wouldn't mind as long as she didn't see anyone else. He hadn't exactly shown her loyalty, but he promised himself he would never disappoint her again.

"No, I'm not," she whispered in his ear.

"Who was he? A boyfriend?" Kevin asked, stroking her cheek.

"My husband," she replied. Kevin tried to pull away from her. He did _not_ do adultery, angry husbands were bad. He didn't do girls who had boyfriends or fiancés; the ones that came to him were usually people either looking for a good time or were trying to get over heartbreak. Most of the time it was the former. Why hadn't she said something right away? He would have stopped before he'd gotten this far.

"You're married?!" he gawked at her; he hadn't seen a ring on her finger. "Gwen…I didn't mean to, I'm sorry! I'm pulling out now…"

Gwen gripped his hips, "He died years ago Kevin, I'm alone now. Please don't stop."

Oh God, she was a widow, she didn't deserve that. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close.

"We will always have a relationship, no matter what..." Gwen murmured.

"So tight, Gwen…so hot…" Kevin moaned she was stretched around him; he was delighted to be sheathed inside her. "Perfect."

"Kevin…please move!" she began a rhythm and he smiled at her aggression.

"All right," he whispered, he pulled out, almost completely, before slamming himself back into her. He cried out as the friction was almost too much for him.

"Gwen!" he groaned. "Lovely Gwen!" he repeated her name as he continued to drive himself in and out, pounding her relentlessly.

"You've gotten stronger…" she explored his chest, feeling muscles she knew hadn't been there seven years ago. She rolled him over on his back so she was atop him.

His Pecs were firm beneath her touch; his broad chest was covered in sweat. She planted kisses on his torso and shoulders, enjoying the taste of his skin.

"You're so handsome…how did you become so smoking hot?" she murmured.

"About time you noticed," he grunted, holding her against him. "I've dreamed about this for a long time…" he stroked her hair.

"I used to call your name…so often…" he growled. "Now you'll actually be here….when I come..."

Kevin reversed their positions as he snarled, his voice didn't even sound human anymore, more like an animal, a wild aggressive beast as it mated, he continued moving, jerking his hips back and forth.

"Uh…Kevin….Ah…Oh…!" Gwen moaned. She held him tightly. He was incredible. She stroked his hard abs, smiling at his muscular appearance. He was definitely handsome, she couldn't deny that.

He was hard and solid inside her, his devotion to her body, her pleasure, it overwhelmed her. This wasn't one of those disgusting sex tapes where he was mindlessly banging her senseless, not caring who she was.

'Kevin….come for me," She whispered. She'd been stroking his back, enjoying his warmth and affection. She was trying to catch her breath; his pace was almost too much for her.

"Gwen!" he groaned as he felt his release, his semen entered her as he continued his rhythm, pure bliss filled him as he felt her clench around him as she orgasmed.

"Kevin!" she screamed his name. She clawed his back, utterly sated.

He smiled, "That's my girl."

Gwen blushed, he laughed, he kissed her, he pulled her into his arms, she heard him purring in satisfaction, the rumble of his chest pounded in her ears.

"Just because we had sex, don't you dare think I'm easy!" Gwen whispered in his ear.

"Nothing about you is "easy", if it was, we would have done this years ago!" he kissed her softly.

He scooted up against a nearby wall, cuddling her sweetly, pressing kisses to her mouth. They stayed in each other's arms for a long time; Kevin didn't care how long they were like that.

"Thanks for coming," he smiled.

"Do you mean what I just did or the fact that I'm here?" Gwen asked, still panting.

"Both Gwen!" he laughed. "Please come see me at the Manor, I want to spend time with you."

"All right," Gwen stood up and dressed herself. "Do I look normal?"

"Yes, no one will know anything," Kevin smiled. "At least we managed to at least talk about business."

"Yes, it seems everything is in order for you to acquire the Mister Smoothie franchise. If Ben knew you were buying that thing, he'd demand free smoothes and chili fries for life."

Kevin laughed; Ben would do something like that. He put on his clothes, trying to straighten the creases out of his suit.

"Just let Alfred know when you're coming," he smiled at her, kissing her before he left. He made his way down to the limo and got in.

"Good evening, Sir, shall we go home?" he asked.

"Yes, Alfred, let's go," he glanced at the elderly man, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Miss Gwendolyn means a lot to you, Master Kevin."

He didn't say anything.

"I couldn't help but hear the women gossip, sir; they said they could hear her from your office."

"We were having an argument, Alfred."

"I do not refer to your argument with her; will you pursue a relationship with her?"

"I…" Kevin's voice trailed off.

"You will not string her along, young Master, I suppose your friend Benjamin told you how she's been faring these last seven years."

"I haven't seen him since I got back, Alfred," Kevin scowled. "She told me she was married once."

"She married Joseph Kurr, a comedian she met at the Iceberg Lounge; she met him just after you left. After you apparently broke up with her, they courted and were married two years after you left. They didn't have a nice life together, they had it hard financially. Her parents didn't approve and one night he vanished into thin air, he went out and never came back."

"How did you know?" Kevin demanded.

"It was all over the local papers, not the hard times of course, I talked to your friend, Ben Tennyson. But the wedding announcement and his disappearance made local news."

So that was why she'd been so angry, he hadn't been there when she'd needed him, he had sought vengeance and put her aside, thinking she didn't want or need him. He would find some way to make it up to her, he promised himself that.

He arrived back at the mansion and made his way down to the cave, he had a lot of work to do tonight. Ace Chemicals was going to be robbed, he'd stop them before that happened.


End file.
